Undertale: Judgement
by TheMadYuriWriter16
Summary: Being born a hybrid from a human and a skeleton, Frisk has lived a pretty normal life on the surface, but what would happen if she fell into the world of monsters? Would she destroy the barrier? Or will she die trying? Charisk? *on temporary hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

My name is Frisk, and I'm… Different.

Not in a bad way of course, I've been raised under a simple household, a mother, a father, and me. My mother is a very kind woman, she works as a veterinarian. I honestly don't think there's an evil bone in her body, she loves everyone and believes that even the worst can be good. I take after that thought process almost to a 'T'. My father though, is a monster. Not figuratively, he's an actual monster, a skeleton in fact. My mother had met him at the base of Mt. Ebott, and they said it was love at first sight.

I don't know a lot about my father, he said he used to work as a judge beneath the surface after retiring from being a royal scientist, but that's as far as that usually went. He would tell us about his victories in the human/monster war. Which was a few hundred years ago, so I'm certain he lived with dinosaurs. What I found the most interesting though, was when he talked about his 'judgment form' during a war story, taking the form of a skeleton giant and wiping out entire armies. My mother never liked those stories, so my dad always told them to me as a bedtime story.

What makes me so different then? Well I'm certain that normal human children can't summon bones and throw them at people. When I started doing that, my dad was ecstatic, saying that I was something he tried to create when he was a scientist. So he began to train me to use my powers well, the lessons were fun, when we didn't destroy part of the house. Despite how happy my dad was, it always seemed that my mom was happier, again, when we don't destroy part of the house, that's when she gets scary.

When I turned six, my dad gave me a heart locket to wear around my neck. I found out I had to wear it because it becomes more apparent that I'm a hybrid at that age, and he wanted to make sure I have a good time at school. Though the locket couldn't do anything about my eyes, which were now sockets with white dots. So he taught me how to see with my eyes closed, as ironic as that sounds.

The next couple years went by and to celebrate my 8th birthday, we had a picnic in a field near the base of Mt. Ebott. Being the adventurous kid I am, I asked if I could explore around Mt. Ebott. Both my parents said I could, as long as I came home before dark. So I set off towards the forest, grabbing a stick along the way. Once I got deep enough into the forest, I removed my locket, and grew a couple feet taller.I wanted to see what I actually look like, without anyone else seeing. I pulled out my phone, and used my magic to move it a few feet in front of me and took a picture. When I brought it back, I was honestly surprised. I didn't really look much different, sure I was taller, but besides that, my lack of eyes, and the fact my jaw was exposed, I wasn't any different from a normal human.

I put my locket back on, and began to explore more of the area, though I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. When I got to a cave entrance, my suspicions were confirmed. A man had followed me around after I had removed my locket, and when we got to the cave, he ran in and picked me up before tossing me down a large hole that was in the cave. As I fell, the last thing I saw was the man get hit by my dad's blaster, before everything went dark.

-Authors Notes-

Hey people, I'm writing again, but this time it's Undertale. I hope you enjoyed.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	2. Chapter 2

I was abruptly woken up when the ground began to shift around me, I quickly got onto my feet and backed away from a flower patch. As I did so, a hand shot out of the ground, I let out a yelp of surprise before heading over to help whoever was under there. I pulled on their hand until the rest of them was above ground. They started coughing up dirt and bits of plant, I didn't have any water, so I just patted her back till they started breathing normally. That's when I was able to get a good look at them. They looked to be around my age, height, weight, similar hair color and length, and same gender. If it weren't for her clothes and eyes, I would've thought she was a clone.

After looking at her for a couple minutes, she started to look annoyed. "Just how long are you gonna stare at me?" I stumbled back at the question, not expecting her to ask that. "S-sorry about that, I'm Frisk." I said, smiling at her. "What's yours?"

"Chara." She said, looking me over, getting more and more confused the longer she looked. "Say, how did you manage to bring me back from the dead? You're just a human." I looked at her for a moment before what she said clicked. "Oh my god you're a zombie!" I yelled, jumping back, but I landed on my head. When I got back up, she was giving me a 'no duh' look.

"Well yeah, you brought me back, but I'm asking how." Chara said, looking a bit annoyed. I regained my composure before speaking. "Well I don't know how I did it either, my dad taught me healing magic, but I don't think that brings back the dead."

Chara simply stared at me dumbfounded for a moment. "Umm… Chara?" I meekly asked. She then tackled me to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you were a hybrid, which parent is the monster, what monster are they, how did they get to the surface," She spoke at a million words a minute, if I hadn't covered her mouth, her jaw would've fallen off from how fast she was talking.

"Woah, calm down, where'd that come from?" I asked, her breathing slowed down, and she sat back up. "Sorry, it's just that my parents told me how amazing a human/monster hybrid would be, but I never met one before." She said, a blush growing on her cheeks. I simply smiled and patted her head.

"You're fine, just… Warn me next time you want to tackle me." I said jokingly, earning a chuckle from Chara. We were quiet for a moment before she started to speak. "Hey, if it's alright, could I… See what you look like?" I looked at her for a second before nodding. I removed my locket once again, and felt myself grow. It's honestly a feeling I won't ever get used to. I then opened my eyesockets, and she gasped. I looked at her in confusion before she spoke.

"Oh my god your dad's Gaster!" Chara said, looking at me in awe. Though I was surprised she knew his name. "How did you know he was my dad?" I asked, and she looked at me like it was obvious.

"When I was alive before, he was the Royal Scientist that worked under my dad, he was able to do some amazing stuff, and just before I died, he became a judge. The one who would look over a monsters soul to see if they were innocent, or add LV to their soul, if they were a boss monster." She explained, sighing happily. "I actually wanted to become a judge when I saw what he could do, plus it's a very easy job, only working a few days out of the year, but that's the job he needed, he had two sons at home to take care of." I stared at her in shock. "He already had kids, and he abandoned them?" I said, growing a bit angry. She quickly shook her head before speaking again.

"N-not abandon, they were artificially created, they aged into their adulthood very quickly, plus as a side affect, they had forgotten who he was, so he left them to live on their own, I last heard he was living with his assistant, but I never knew he went to the surface." She said, and I calmed down before putting my locket back on and getting up. "Well, I think we may have sat around long enough, you wanna go see what's around here?" I asked, she nodded and got up. We both then began walking through the cave.

-Authors Notes-

Here's another chapter for ya, and no, I didn't intentionally hide Gaster's name in the first chapter, I just didn't put it in for some reason. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked around the cave, I couldn't help but notice how clean it felt, well, as clean as a cave can be. We walked around the large area for a few moments before we noticed a smaller entrance that led into a sort of hallway. Since there was no other place to explore, we decided to continue through it. Once we reached the end, we had went through a doorway to our left, and what did we see? A flower, a flower with a face. I didn't trust the thing, so we tried to walk past it, but it decided to talk.

"Chara?" It asked, and I immediately hated it's voice. "Chara, is that you?" It asked again, Chara turned around, looking at it with a confused expression. "Yeah, do I know you?" She asked, and the flower looked hurt. I didn't think flowers could do that, but then again, I didn't expect them to talk.

"D-don't you remember me?" The flower asked, extending its stem so it could be the same height as Chara. "It's me, Asriel." Once it said that name, Chara almost looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my god Asriel, I had no idea this would happen, are you okay?" She asked, brushing her hand over a few of it's petals. Though it's face after she asked that, I won't bear with a description.

"Alright? Alright!?" It shouted, it's face twisting into a hollow smile. "Of course I'm not alright! I have no soul, and it's all because of you!" It growled, whacking Chara away. That's when I decided enough was enough. I used a bit of my magic to grab it, surrounding it in a red glow, before throwing it across the room. It glared at me for a second before laughing and burrowing into the ground. I looked at Chara and ran over to pick her up. "Thanks." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're welcome, but what was that about?" I asked, looking over at where the flower was. She cleared her throat before explaining. "Around when I died, I made a plan to free the monsters and break the barrier after accidentally poisoning my dad with a buttercup pie." I laughed a bit at that, and she glared at me before continuing. "Anyway, I decided to eat a bunch of those so I would die, then Asriel, the son of the family I was adopted to and my brother, would absorb my soul, so he can go through the barrier, get six more souls, and free everyone." She stopped for a second, I looked at her worryingly, and she waved it off before finishing. "He didn't want to fight though, he just wanted to return my body to the village, but they thought he killed me, so they attacked him. He was barely able to get to our parent's throne room before turning to dust." She wiping away a few tears, and I hugged her.

We stayed like that for a few moments before we got up, and she started talking. "I have no idea what happened to turn him into a soulless flower, but I'm gonna kill the one who did it." I shook my head at her threat. "I know I won't understand what you're feeling now, but we both know violence isn't the answer." I said, and she glared at me. "H-hey, he's a flower, so he probably didn't even feel that." She just sighed and continued through another doorway, and I followed. After solving a few puzzles, and walking through a few corridors in silence, she started to talk. "I'm sorry, about what I said, it just makes me mad thinking about what he's had to go through with no soul. I don't actually want to hurt anyone, the burden of having that LV would be too much to bear." I nodded and smiled, accepting her apology

We walked in silence for a couple more minutes before I began to speak. "I've noticed you've used that term before, LV, what does it mean?" I started, she looked at me, and I decided to continue. "Well, you make it sound like a bad thing, but I have a lot of it, and I don't really feel burdened." She nodded and thought for a second before giving me an answer. "You must've gained yours from your dad, which isn't bad when you gain it that way." She paused, gathering more of her thoughts before continuing. "Though the normal way you gain it is by killing other monsters. LV stands for LOVE, which stands for Level Of ViolencE, your LOVE increases when you gain enough EXP, or EXecution Points. Which again, is earned by killing." She finished, and I nodded at the ironic acronym.

After we flirted and cheered with a sad ghost named Napstablook, I decided to continue the earlier conversation. "How did it get to be called LOVE though? Isn't that kinda ironic?" I asked, she looked at me and simply shrugged, and it was left at that.

At one point, we had to hide behind some curtains when we heard multiple footsteps nearby, after about a minute, we continued our way through the ruins. Eventually we arrived at a small home, and with nowhere else to go, we went inside.

The house looked very cozy when we first walked in, there were flowers in pots, and a nice little chair by a fire place. We didn't really want to disturb whoever lived here, so we went down a staircase by the front door, which lead to the end of the ruins. We walked down the long corridor, and when we turned left to continue down the hallway, we saw the cutest thing. A goat lady was sitting by the door, we couldn't hear what she was saying, which was weird, but from her laughter and the fact she was knocking on the door a lot, we could only assume she was telling knock knock jokes. When I looked over at Chara, I was surprised to see her running towards the goat lady. "Mom!" She shouted, the woman looked at her and it looked like she gasped as Chara hugged her.

I walked over to the two, smiling a bit at how happy they both looked. While they were hugging, I knocked on the door myself, and I heard a reply from the other side. "Who's there." They said, I looked over at Chara and the other woman before replying. "moustache." I waited a couple seconds, and then they replied. "Moustache who?" I waited another couple seconds before I finished the joke. "I moustache you a question, but I'll shave it for later." I heard some chuckling on the other side of the door, I was glad I could make them laugh.

"That's a good joke you have there, but may I ask where the old lady went?" They asked, and I was about to tell them she was next to me, but I then noticed she and Chara were gone. "Uhh, she went back to her house, I kinda brought her daughter back to life." I replied. It was quiet for a moment, but then they replied. "Alright then, tell her we'll chat again same time tomorrow." I told them I would before I went back into the house.

When I got back upstairs, I found Chara in the kitchen with the goat lady, they were both having pie and Chara was listening to the woman talk about what has happened since she died. Chara then was talking about meeting me and how I'm Gaster's kid, which is when they noticed me in the doorway. "Oh, come sit down, and I'll get you some pie." The woman said, I simply shook my head when sitting down, using my magic to get a slice myself.

"I don't think I've properly introduced my self." She said, looking at me. "I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." I smiled as I took a bite of my floating pie, I then swallowed before introducing myself. "I'm Frisk." I bowed a bit in the chair. I had recognized the symbol on her clothes from what was chiseled into the stone doorways, so I figured she was royalty.

"So, if I may ask, what brings you down here?" Toriel asked, I had finished my slice when she did, so I replied. "I was tossed down here. I don't know who did it, but my dad took care of them though." I said, pausing for a second before continuing. "So I'm simply trying to find my way out of the underground." Toriel nodded before she began talking again.

"I certainly understand why you want to leave, with a family still on the surface, and you're more than able to get through the underground." She started, gathering her words before continuing. "I can give you a place to stay, though when you do leave, please do not come back." I looked at her confused for a second before speaking. "How come?" I asked, I don't know why I did, but I felt like I needed to.

Toriel sighed a bit. "Since you will be leaving, I think it would be best if we didn't get to know one another." She said, and I nodded. I can see where she coming from, even if it's kinda sad. She then started talking again. "And please, take my daughter with you." When she said that, Chara looked surprised. "What, why? I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'm sorry my child, but I think it would be best, it wouldn't be right for you to be stuck down here, when you have a once in a lifetime chance to a better future." Toriel said, wiping away a few tears. Chara simply got up and hugged her.

After staying with her for a few days, we finally said goodbye, and made our way through the exit of the ruins. That's when we saw the flower again, grinning at us. "Clever, very clever. You must think you're so smart, playing by your own rules and sparing their lives. Though what'll happen once you meet a relentless killer? Will you just die and die again, until you're sick of trying, or will you kill out of spite?" It started laughing, it's grin growing wider. "I am the prince of this world's future, but don't worry my little monarchs, this isn't regicide. Oh no, this is much more interesting." It laughed again before going back into the ground. Once it left, we continued our way to the second door. With one push, we walked into the rest of the underground.

-Authors Notes-

Geez, this chapter got long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, why is it so cold?" Chara exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself. "You'd think it would be warmer when we go underground." I chuckled a bit, sticking my hands in my pockets. "I wish I could empathize with you, but I don't have the nerves to." I grinned, earning a chuckle from Chara.

"That's not fair, you aren't even a full skeleton." Chara said as she kicked a bit of the snow. "At least make snow puns or something." I smiled, and turned around to face her. "Geez, you need to chill, there's snow way I could make any other types of puns, I don't have the guts for them."

Chara groaned, I was thankful that it distracted her from the cold. "Quit with the skeleton puns, they don't make sense with you." She said, I chuckled a bit before replying. "They do make sense, I'm literally just a skeleton with skin, I just have magic that makes it look like there's more." I started, stepping over a large stick. "I actually had to take home made lunches because human food just goes right through me." I snickered and Chara face palmed, but the large stick breaking behind us nearly gave her a heart attack.

We continued walking, nothing else had happened, but I noticed that someone was following us, though once I realized it was a short skeleton, I teleported into the trees. Chara can handle them herself. She stopped by a gate once she realized I was gone. "F-Frisk? Where are you?" She asked, I almost felt bad leaving her there, but I knew the skeleton meant no harm, he was the one I joked with the other day.

Chara was absolutely terrified when the skeleton walked up behind them, but then he started to speak. "Human," He started, and she stiffened. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand." After he finished, Chara quickly turned around and grabbed his hand. I nearly blew my cover when the whoopie cushion went off.

Chara just stared at him, showing a mixture of annoyance and relief, though clearly relief dominated when she realized who it was. "heh heh heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, works every ti-" He started, but Chara quickly tackled him to the ground. "Sans! I missed you so much!" She said, hugging the skeleton. I walked out of the trees and helped him up, Chara still wrapped around him.

"So, what's the story this time?" I asked, and Sans scratched the back of his skull. "Whenever the king and queen had meetings or other important things, I usually watched her and Asriel. So I was like an older brother to her." He said before looking at me. "Now who are you?"

"I'm a hybrid." I said, removing my locket again, showing him what I look like. He nodded before we walked through the gate, which as Sans said, was to wide to stop anyone. I was about to put my locket back on, but he stopped me. "Relax a bit kid, we're all monsters down here, no need to hide yourself." I nodded and put the locket away. Chara eventually got off, and we stopped as Sans started talking to her. "Alright, I'm just gonna let you know now, Papyrus is much different than when he was a baby bones, so let me talk to him, so he doesn't try to capture you." Chara nodded and we began down the snowy trail again. Eventually he had Chara hide behind a conveniently shaped lamp, and had me hide in the sentry station. Once I did though, I saw the mustard bottle and began to drink it. Man, I would be lying if I wasn't a bit disgusted with myself, but it was so good.

-Authors Notes-

Sorry for the lack of activity, the last few days have been busy. Here's some story though, I plan to introduce Papyrus in the next chapter. And yes, Frisk likes mustard, don't judge. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	5. Chapter 5

After waiting for a few minutes, I heard a new set of footsteps coming closer, which I assumed was Papyrus. "Sup bro?" I heard Sans say, as well as a huff of annoyance from Papyrus. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE YOU RE-CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?" I peeked out over the counter to see what was going on, and sure enough, I see Sans casually looking at his brother while he's glaring at him.

"Looking at the lamp, it's pretty cool you know." Sans said, looking over at the lamp. Papyrus then began to stomp like a kid throwing a tantrum. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR GAMES! WHAT IF A HUMAN PASSES THROUGH," He began, putting his hands on his hips "I MUST BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!" He then began to pose dramatically. "THEN I'LL SURELY BE LET IN THE ROYAL GUARD." His scarf began to flutter in the non-existent wind. "I SHALL GAIN ALL I UTTERLY DESERVE! FAME, RECOGNITION, PEOPLE WOULD ASK TO BE MY FRIEND?" As he said that, I had a very strong urge to hug him, but I knew I couldn't now. "I WOULD BE SHOWERED IN KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

I had actually chuckled a bit at that. Unfortunately, it was a bit loud, Papyrus instantly noticed me, and he walked over to me. He then quickly looked at Sans. "SANS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE HAD A COUSIN?" He asked, looking back at me. "AND WHY DO THEY HAVE SKIN ON THEM?" Sans cleared his throat before speaking. "They're a distant cousin, and I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Papyrus nodded and started thinking for a moment before snapping his fingers. "AHA!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "YOU CAME HERE TO SEE MY PUZZLES! WELL I CAN MOST CERTAINLY SHOW THEM TO YOU, AND WE COULD EVEN MAKE NEW ONES THAT WILL THOROUGHLY STUMP ANY HUMAN!" He quickly pulled me out of the sentry station and we began heading deeper into the forest.

Though before we got far, time seemed to suddenly stop. I looked around for a second before looking back at Sans, who's left eye was glowing blue. "I suggest you play along kid." He said, his grin somehow getting smaller. "We still have a lot to talk about, and I really don't want to spend that time killing you if you upset my brother." His eyes went back to normal, and I felt myself getting pulled again. The last thing I saw was Chara coming out from behind the lamp before I was pulled around a corner.

When we finally stopped, we were at a thin part of the path, while I was a bit tired from keeping up with Papyrus, he looked like he was ready to run a marathon. "I'M GLAD I'M ABLE TO MEET YOU COUSIN! I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WERE MORE SKELETONS!" He started, readjusting his scarf. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME BY THE WAY, THAT LAZY BONES NEVER TOLD ME!" He asked. "I'm Frisk." I said, smiling.

"WOWIE! THAT'S AN AMAZING NAME, ALMOST AS AMAZING AS MINE! THOUGH IT'S AS GOOD AS UNDYNE'S!" He exclaimed, I simply tilted my head to the side at the new name, and it seems he read my expression. "UNDYNE IS THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! SHE AND HER TEAM ARE THE ONES HUNT DOWN HUMANS, THOUGH UNDYNE IS THE ONE WHO TAKES THEM TO ASGORE!" He started explaining, but stopped when he saw Sans beside me. "SANS! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? UGH, NEVERMIND!" He cleared his throat. "ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-" He started again, though stopped when he saw Chara at the corner of his eye. He and Sans then started switching between looking at each other, and at Chara, eventually they just started spinning till they both faced away from Chara.

Papyrus then spoke in a whisper, though it was still pretty loud. "OH MY GOD, IS THAT A HUMAN?" They both looked at Chara, and Sans replied. "Nah, I think that's a rock." I noticed the rock he was speaking of, it was behind Chara. Apparently so did Papyrus as he looked a bit sad. "Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans asked, and Papyrus gasped.

Papyrus leaned towards Sans and whispered. "IS THAT A HUMAN?" Sans nodded, and Papyrus straightened himself before speaking normally. "YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CAPTURE YOU, THEN I SHALL TAKE YOU TO THE CAPITAL, AND THEN…" He stopped for a second, unsure what to say. "WELL, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, BUT CONTINUE IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH!" He grabbed my hand again as he dragged me to the first puzzle.

When we got there, I noticed it was an invisible electric maze, I didn't think such a thing could be built here, but I'm glad it was, they're so cool. "I AM SORRY COUSIN, AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO MAKE THIS PUZZLE BETTER, I'M AFRAID WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR IT!" I nodded in understanding, and we waited for Chara to arrive.

-Authors Notes-

Hey, I apologize for the late chapter, I didn't mean for it to take so long, anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	6. Chapter 6

While we waited for Chara, which was taking longer than I expected, I started to look at the scenery around us. The place was very peaceful, and besides the footsteps on the ground, everything looked untouched, which gave the place a more natural look. Well, for being a forest in a cave. While looking around, I couldn't help but notice a grey door having suddenly appeared by a couple trees. When I looked back at Papyrus, he was staring in the direction of the door. "So you see it too?" I asked, he nodded and we both walked towards it. Though before we got near it, someone fell out of it, or more specifically, Gaster. "D-dad, how did you get here?" I asked, more confused than happy. "Well, to answer a lot of questions you may have, magic." He said, smiling from cheekbone to cheekbone. Though that couldn't compete with the smile Sans had-wait.

"When did you get here!?" I shouted, jumping back a couple feet. Sans simply chuckled before speaking. "Shortcut, but that doesn't matter, my dad's alive, and I honestly couldn't be happier." Gaster and I looked at him a bit confused, before he started speaking, though it was more directed towards Gaster. "When you had suddenly disappeared, I had asked everyone if they knew where you went, but when they said they didn't know who you were, I had assumed you had gone to the void." A couple folders appeared in his hands and he looked through them, each holding information about the void, and the side effects of going there.

After about a minute, Sans looked at Gaster, looking like he was about to cry. "I had been looking for a way to bring you back for so long, I'm just glad you're alive." After Sans finished talking, Gaster looked extremely guilty, and simply hugged Sans. "I'm so sorry, but I was never in the void. You and Papyrus weren't born, but created. You two were the best children I could ever ask for, but there was a… Issue, you two aged to adulthood quickly, and when you did, you had forgotten who I was. So I told everyone to forget me, and I crossed the barrier." Sans had listened to him speak. He knew that he and his brother weren't natural, but he didn't know that he had forgotten his own father, or that he had crossed the barrier. "What did you do after you crossed the barrier?" Sans asked.

"Well…" Gaster said cheekily. "I met someone… Special, and now there's Frisk." He finished, gesturing to me. Sans had a blank look for a couple seconds before hiding in his jacket, but I still saw his soul. "My my, giving me death threats and then thinking of me that way, how scandalous." I grinned as Sans' skull turned completely blue. I looked to see where Papyrus was, and I saw him showing Chara his electric maze.

Gaster had noticed where I was looking, and when his eyes landed on Chara, he stiffened. "H-how is she alive?" He asked, Chara stopped what she was doing, looked at Gaster, and grinned. "Hey Wing Ding, you wash that permanent marker out of your socket yet?" She asked, and Gaster fumed, sending Chara into a laughing fit. I peeked into my dad's left eye socket, and sure enough, there were so wing dings spelling out fart master. I giggled a bit at that.

After a half hour of talking, and getting Papyrus to remember Chara, Gaster had to leave. "Why can't you stay? We can become a family again, just like before." Sans said, sporting big puppy dog eyes, he was just a cute cinnamon roll. "We can Sans, just not now, I still have a home up on the surface. Besides, you've waited ten years to become a family again, you can wait a little longer." Gaster grinned before stepping into the grey door, which then disappeared.

I was happy to be able to see my dad again, but then I saw Sans pick up Chara, and begin running in the direction of the castle. "SEVEN SOULS ARE NEEDED, AND WE HAVE SIX!" He shouted. Papyrus was the first to run after him. "SANS! WE DON'T HURT OUR CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" I simply chuckled before following.

-Authors Notes-

I am really sorry for the late update, I don't know why I didn't finish this sooner.

Also, I hope you enjoyed cinnamon roll Sans, there will be lots of him :3

TheMadYuriWriter16


	7. Chapter 6-5

Should've put it in the author's notes, but I wanted this to stand out a bit more.

Whenever I finish this story, I have a few ideas for the next story, but I want you guys to choose. One is normal Undertale, and two are Undertale crossovers. If you guys want some more information on an idea, just ask, I'll be glad to explain ^^

1). Frisk completes a true pacifist run, saves Asriel, and vows to never reset again. Though something isn't right, Chara is awakened, and can take over Frisk. It's a shame though, she can never seem to get through any doors when she does. (This one is gonna be a bit… questionable, but I assure you, this story will be anything but sexual, just an idea I had, and I couldn't stop laughing)

2). A bionicle/Undertale crossover: When the toa Kaita form, makuta tricks the two into an Undertale timeline that has only seen genocide. Having turned into human children, they try to teach Frisk the ways of the toa. Will they succeed, or will Chara bring them to genocide? (I can't explain stuff normally, so deal with the cheesy summaries)

3). A Gears of War/Undertale crossover: After being ambushed by a group of Locusts with strange weapons, Delta squad now finds themselves in the underground. Will they head the advice of a certain flower, or will they realize that maybe not all monsters are bad? (A bit of a stretch, but hey, someone might like it)

Leave me a review or a PM on which idea you might want to see. If I get enough people interested, I might start it early, so you guys can wait twice as long for every chapter XD

TheMadYuriWriter16


	8. Chapter 7

After chasing Sans around Snowdin for an hour, I was able to get close enough to use my magic on Chara, and bring her over to me. "Sorry Sans, Dad wouldn't kill me anyway." Chara said, sticking her tongue out at Sans. I dunked her in a snow poff as a response. "Frisk! You were supposed to be on my side!" She shouted at me. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm on Papyrus' side." I said, earning a pout from her.

Papyrus was able to catch up with us, and he went straight towards Sans. "SANS! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU CAPTURE A HUMAN!" He said, shaking his head. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE HUMANS WANT US TO CAPTURE THEM. IT'S RUDE TO CAPTURE THEM WITHOUT CONSENT!" While lecturing his brother, Chara walked up to me, speaking in a quiet voice. "I'll admit, that's a pretty good way to capture someone." I nod in agreement.

Eventually Papyrus finishes his lecture, because Sans fell asleep, and carries the shorter skeleton home. We wait for a couple minutes before he returns. "WELL, SINCE WE RAN PAST ALL OF MY PUZZLES, THE ONLY THING WE CAN DO NOW IS FIGHT!" He exclaims, getting ready to pull out Chara's soul. "Actually, if it's okay, could I fight her instead, she doesn't know how to." I say, and Papyrus gasps in response. "OF COURSE! I WOULD FEEL TERRIBLE IF I HURT THEM BADLY BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I smile before pulling Chara into a fight, thankfully knowing what to do thanks to my dad.

Chara simply looks at the actions, not knowing what to press, so I explain. "The FIGHT button allows you to attack your opponent, ACT allows you to do certain actions to help resolve the conflict, ITEM allows you to use an item, and MERCY allows you to either flee, or spare." I explain, and she presses to fight button, looking very nervous. She attacks me, dealing 15 damage. I smile in response. "Fighting isn't recommended, but it's alright if you slip up, the HUD always starts on it, and the heat of battle can get to ya." I say as I throw a few bones her way, which she dodges easily. Chara then presses ACT before falling over. "Can you help me up? I've fallen for you." She says as she blows a kiss my way.

I chuckle, knowing very well which action she used. "Sure sweetie." I say, before turning her soul blue and flinging her against the ceiling of the box her soul's in. She lands on her feet, glaring at me. "Sorry, your eyes distracted me." She blushes before selecting ITEM and eating a monster candy we got from the ruins, since slamming her against the ceiling left her at 10/20. I made a note to lower my attack, sending a couple blue bones her way. She moved into a corner of the box as the bones went through her, and she looked at me in confusion. "Blue attacks are different from the normal white ones, you just have to stay still, and they'll just harmlessly pass over you." I tell her, and she nods in understanding.

She then goes into ACT again and selects check, her eyes widening in surprise as she reads them aloud. "99 attack, 99 defense, the one skeleton you can't see through…" She just stares at me blankly as an attack hits her, thankfully doing no damage, hate to take half her life again. "Really? A pun? That's low, even for you." She says as a simply grin. "Of course, you can't say you didn't see that coming. Just to let you know though, I don't have anything else to teach you, so you can spare me, or we could continue, and I'll show you a great time."

Chara pondered over her options for a bit, but before she could do anything, a spear was thrown my way, and I quickly cancelled the battle so I could dodge the spear. When I looked to see who the attacker was, I was shocked to see it was another human. She looked to be as tall as I was, with sholder length brown hair, and red eyes like Chara. She was also wearing heavy armor as she conjured up another spear. I looked over at Chara, who was looking at the human as well before opening her mouth. "S-sis?"

-Authors Notes-

Hey guys, really sorry about the inactivity, it's getting kinda hard to continue a consistent story, and I don't think working on another will help (Sorry). I do have two ideas though that could help, and you guys get to decide. Should I open up an ask, or do one-shots? I know it seems like I'm just throwing a bunch of ideas out (since last chapter was story ideas), but I'm terrible at focusing on one thing, so something that isn't consistent would certainly help when I can't think up a new chapter… anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	9. Chapter 8

I looked at the two before Chara's words sunk in. "Sister!?" I shout, looking back at the supposed sister, the two do look similar, but it's certainly a stark contrast between Chara's child like features and the sister's hardened features, she fit the armor she wore. "Yeah, she's my older sister, Kahra." Chara said, I scratch the back of my head, a light blush growing on my cheeks as I realize she probably heard me flirting. "And Kahra, this is my friend, Frisk." Chara told Kahra, gesturing towards me. I only wave a bit, avoiding eye contact.

"You're Gaster's kid," Kahra calmly stated, though I felt her gazing into my soul as she initiated a battle. When I did look at her, she looked furious. "WHICH GIVES ME EVEN MORE REASON TO HATE YOU!" She yelled, throwing a few homing spears at my soul. I was thankfully able to keep my distance for the most part, though I did get nicked a bit, bringing my HP down by 50. She was tough, but so was I. I went and threw a barrage of bones at her, only leaving a little path to go through, making sure my attacks were at 0. She turned my soul green and began throwing a complex pattern of spears at me. I got hit a few times by the yellow spears, which took my HP down 3000 shockingly enough. I decided to try to talk her out of attacking. "There's no need to fight, I meant no harm to Chara, I was simply teaching her of the battle system, since she didn't know." Chara nodded in agreement from outside of the battle, though Kahra didn't see it.

"Bite your tongue void-filth, you and your coward of a father don't deserve to live." Kahra sneered, throwing another spear through my soul. I close my eyes, and grin. "Well, it's a good thing we aren't alive in the first place." My eyes open, nothing but two empty holes. "We'd hate to lose something so precious." My eyes flare red, the arena growing dark, darker, yet darker still. Kahra visibly shivers, and I smile. My magic wraps around her bones as I snap my fingers.

Crack!

Her arms break, her screaming music to my ears.

Crack!

Her legs shatter as she falls to the ground.

Crack!

Her ribcage was next, I grin as I felt a couple ribs puncture her heart and lungs.

Cra-

"Frisk!" I hear someone yell. I open my eyes and instantly regret it as a light flashes in my eyes, worsening the headache I now had. I see Chara and Kahra both looking at me, the former looking relieved. "Oh, thank god you're okay. You had me worried." I heard Chara say. I was trying to remember what happened, but I kept drawing a blank. "What happened?" I asked, and for a second I thought Chara looked panicked before she started explaining.

"You were teaching me how the battle system works when my sister threw a spear at you, thinking you were attacking me, and it knocked you out cold." I slowly nodded, surprised that she had a sister, but I could see the resemblance. "Yeah, and I just wanted to apologize about that, I should've asked before attacking, especially since she told me you brought her back to life, so thank you." I slightly smiled, feeling my eyes droop despite having been unconscious for however long it's been, and it wasn't long before I was asleep. "Heh, despite literally grinding my bones to dust, she can be kinda cute, like you were when you younger." Kahra said, smiling at Chara as they left the room, which was Papyrus'.

Just as they closed the door, Sans was beside them, and he didn't look happy. "Mind telling me why you loaded Chara?" He said, his voice carrying a slight edge to it. "We both know I only do it for emergencies, and Frisk going insane is certainly an emergency." Chara said, looking as Sans with a slight frown. "She broke every bone in Kahra's body Sans. I couldn't let whatever she became roam the underground." As Chara finished talking, Sans' anger completely fizzled out.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He apologized, Chara smiled a bit. "It's fine, you've been through a lot." She wrapped an arm around Sans as they went downstairs, followed by Kahra, who went straight into the kitchen where Papyrus was. Chara and Sans sat on the couch as Chara began to speak. "So have the cooking books helped?" She asked.

Sans nodded and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, when I first tried Pap's spaghetti after he received the book, I almost thought he was an im-pasta." He said as Papyrus screamed from the kitchen. After a few minutes, the front door was kicked open as Undyne walked in. "Sup nerds!" She shouted, walking into the kitchen. Sans quickly got up and followed suit with a fire extinguisher. Chara simply chuckled to herself, glad to be back in her odd little family, even if a certain best friend was missing.

-Authors Notes-

Hey guys, here's another chapter for you guys.

Concerning what I said last chapter, I'm honestly just gonna go with the Q&A, I thought it over, and I don't think the one shots would go well. Though instead of just making a new story right away, the next chapter shall be test Q&A. So leave any questions you have here, though you can only ask the characters that have appeared in this story so far. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	10. Chapter 8-5

Alright, I've decided to make an actual update, since I have noticed people don't read the authors notes (I could be wrong, but I haven't seen it) I'm going to talk about a couple things, the Q&A, and a couple reviews I've received.

For the Q&A, that is what I've decided I'm gonna do, but I want to make sure people would be interested. So the next chapter will just be characters (that have been introduced in the story) answering questions you guys have. If I get some questions, I'll make a separate story for the Q&A. If not, I'll just dedicate a chapter to questions every once in a while.

For the reviews, I don't get it much (only twice), but I feel I must explain. Yes, I know a human/skeleton hybrid is like putting peanuts in chunky peanut butter. That's just what I have put in the summery for now (like the Charisk at the end, cause that's how it is now, but it will change), Gaster is more than just a skeleton, and it'll be explained in a later chapter, possibly a different story. Idk, but yeah, stop pointing that out.

Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far.

TheMadYuriWriter16


End file.
